


LA? No, Miami

by sevenofspade



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy runs into someone from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA? No, Miami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> It's set between Ant-Man (2015) 002 and 003.

Tommy was in Miami when it happened. Well. Probably Miami. One of those cities in the southern US, he was pretty sure. Somewhere far from New York and mothers where no one should have known his name, at any rate.

And yet.

"Tommy?"

He skidded to halt -- something no one ever gave speedsters credit for, given how hard it was; Tommy was no physicist, but he knew enough to know that the words 'momentum' and 'inertia' were involved in there somewhere. 

It wasn't that hard to find who had spoken. Her hair was different, but it was her.

"Cassie?"

She nodded and made a gesture with her hand to indicate that they should have this conversation in civvies. He nodded in reply. He was done with superheroing for the day and been on his way to the hostel -- yes, he stayed in a hostel, he was not made of money, okay -- to crash when she'd called him out. He sped off to a desert alleyway nearby and took off his costume to change into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey," he said. 

"Hey," she said.

The silence stretched on.

"Last I saw you you were dead," he said, because he was Tommy Shepherd and no one had ever accused him of having any tact.

Cassie shrugged. "I'll buy you coffee."

"Okay."

Cassie bought him coffee at a tiny coffee shop that was, for some obscure reason, on the second floor of a building. The downstairs was occupied by a disc shop that sold occasional music CDs among a mass of cassette tapes.

"I was," Cassie started and stopped. 'Dead' hung heavy in the air between them and she waved her hot chocolate through it to dissipate it.

Tommy waited for her to speak. He might be a tactless speedster, but even he knew there were things you mustn't rush.

"And now here I am," Cassie said, giving her braid a little tug.

"And now here you are," Tommy prompted. When she refused to elaborate, he added, "Nice hair."

"The Victor Von Doom Resurrection Special Offer TM: Free Make-Over Included!" Cassie said, each capital punctuated by an angry swirl of her spoon in the chocolate.

"You want me to go kick his ass? I'll go kick his ass." Tommy stood up.

Cassie put hand on his arm. "No. Dad tried that, it didn't really work out. Besides, I." She paused. Took her spoon out of her chocolate. "I don't want revenge. I know he killed me and I know bringing me back doesn't make up for that, but honestly, right now I just wish I could change my hair."

"I could change your hair," Tommy said. They had YouTube videos for that sort of thing, right?

"You're welcome to try," Cassie said through her teeth. She sighed. "Yeah. Okay. Let's see you change my hair and kick Doctor's Doom ass at magic."

"I told you I'd kick his ass if you wanted me to," Tommy said. There really were YouTube videos for that sort of things. Who knew Doctor Strange had a vlog?


End file.
